User blog:Mclaus/skyclan
| | | | =General Information= Physical Attributes: SkyClan cats are lean and lightweight in build, with muscular haunches and legs for leaping between branches and sleek, soft fur for slipping into crevices. Don't be surprised if a SkyClanner has a curly coat, or more toes than normal. Their pelts are usually tabby and often a shade of brown, with the occasional white patching. Their eyes are cool colors such as green or blue Mental Attributes: Private, thoughtful and unlikely to initiate hostility against other cats or Clans. When SkyClan lived in the forest, they were the most likely to seek a peaceful solution to interClan disputes, and consequently were often accused of cowardice by the other Clans. Nowadays, the Clan still abides by that general philosophy, but a social divide makes their members more argumentative and cliquey. =Territory= Preferred Prey: Mainly birds and squirrels, but occasionally ground rodents. Songthrushes are a particular favorite. Hunting Specialties: SkyClan cats have a unique ability to jump high into the air, with strong hind legs and lean, lightweight bodies. This enables them to leap into trees that lack lower branches, and where birds and squirrels might otherwise feel safe. Once in the tree, they can climb swiftly and move confidently along the smallest branches. Territory: content here Camp: content here =Allegiances= Leader *Owlstar - A light brown tabby she-cat with a half-length tail and yellow eyes. **Crownpaw - A short haired tom with silky white fur and heterochromia. Deputy *Noondapple - A pretty silver-gray tabby shecat with blue eyes. **Bugpaw - A petite, short haired grey she-cat with faint brown splotches and green eyes. Medicine Cats *Leopardlight - A petite brown she-cat with cream splotches and icy blue eyes. **Almondpaw - A small, long-haired, almond colored she-cat with brown eyes. **Cottonpaw - A pale cream she-cat with rose markings and amber eyes. Senior Warriors *Rabbitleap - A brown tabby-and-white tom with green eyes. **Cougarpaw - A handsome and large tom with mahongany-russet-like fur and indigo eyes. *Poppynose - A medium-haired calico she-cat with bright green eyes and a dash of black over her nose. *Apricotmask - A pretty scarlet-orange point she-cat with cerulean blue eyes. Warriors *Quailclaw- A short-haired black she-cat with a petite build and almond-shaped blue eyes. *Thrushwing - A lean, short haired, tan shecat with darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes. *Buckscar- A tall, burned tom cat with one eye and flora all over his body. *Sugarbee - A pale tom with darker brown markings and green eyes. **Duckpaw- A small she-cat with grey fur and orange eyes. *Blazewing- A ginger tabby and white she-cat with pale green eyes, a nicked ear, and a thin scar beneath her right eye. **Canarypaw - A lean, golden-pointed tabby molly with pale blue eyes. *Birdlegs A skinny grey/white tom with blue eyes. *Starlingdawn- A long-haired charcoal tabby she-cat with bright amber-orange eyes. *Flintstumble- A lithe black tom with white spots, blue and orange eyes. **Egretpaw- A small, frail white she-cat with short fur, large ears and pale blue eyes. *Sheepfluff- A fluffy white tom with grey markings and periwinkle eyes. **Cherrypaw - A pretty scarlet point she-cat with sea-green eyes. *Vinebark- A gray tom with a long, winding tail. *Bella- A tall gray-and-white molly. *Tinylark- A small, tan tabby with green eyes. *Robintalon- A red-brown tom with grey markings and green eyes. *Redstripe- A light brown and russet colored calico medium haired tom with bright orange eyes. **Magpiepaw - A small, black-and-white speckled molly with bi-color blue-and-green eyes. Queens *Peeper- A chubby, black, striped she-cat with blue eyes. Queenless Kits *x Elders *x =Relations= Category:Blog posts